The Day
by Saint Danielle
Summary: Everything is over. Everything ends up in nothing.


Shinigami Realm.

_**No matter who you are… Good person or bad… No matter what you do… Kill or Help… Nothing matters… In the end… We all end up here…**_

The worst place anyone living could imagine. This is not Hell. Neither the Heavens. Nothing. Absolute Nothing. Even the color of this place. Everything of this nothing is grey with little patterns of black and white. That is like some bad joke. Everyone who died in the Human World comes here. Everything and Everyone in this eternal emptiness. Even the only habitants of this damn place are like the living manifestation of apathy. Nothing. That is what they do. They spend their lives unlike their names suggest. They are called Shinigami. Death Gods. Reappers. So many names and suggestions about the way they look, act and live. They are Nobody. Nothing. Absolute Nothing just like the rest of this cursed place. But there was one. The one who made the revolution, temporary, in the world of theirs.

_**Ryuk…**_

That is the name of the second most famous Shinigami in the whole world of theirs. The one who managed to entertain even_**Him.**_ He was the one who dropped his Death Note to the Human World. Some Gods say that this was the stupidest thing he could do. But most… But most of them are sure. _That was the greatest thing that happened in both worlds. _Besause…

_The day Shinigami Ryuk dropped his notebook. The day human named Yagami Light took it. The day they met. That day was the one that became the start for Shinigami Realm's greatest attraction… and Human World's greatest killer birth.__** Kira**__... That was the name that had instilled divine fear to the hearts of most dangerous criminals. That was the name many people started to praise for. That was the name that became synonyms for __**JUSTICE **__and __**Monster**__. The last one was the least of people. One of those was his greatest foe. __**L Lawliet. **__The greatest detective in the whole world who acted under the code name __**L**__. He was destined to become Kira's greatest opponent. The ultimate one. Their relationships changed from time to time. They were __**Strangers.**__ They were __**Friends.**__ They were __**Partners.**__ But they have always been __**Rivals! **__Then there was the day almost every Death God was looking forward. The day when their hot rivalry ended… for a while._

_That was the day Matsuda thought would never come. They arrested him. Kira was arrested. And finally! They found out how he killed. __**The Death Note.**__ That was unreal. Unimaginable. But that was the fact. They thought that was the end. They thought they won. So lame… L…Ryuzaki… Eraldo Coil… Deneuve… Four greatest detectives in the face of their best friend died that day. __**Kira won! And took his place as the one to inherit the name of L!**_

_**That was just the beginning.**_

_Six years. Six years Kira has been running the world. Six years any murderer, burglar, rapper and killer was afraid of his name mentioned. Wars in most countries stopped. Even the soldiers who did not believe in God believed in __**Him**__. The world put up with the existence of Kira with the number of his followers growing every day. Governments all over the world could do nothing but accept his reign. Now even the thoughts of bringing Kira down were unimaginable. __**The whole world belonged to Kira!**_

_That was until the day everything started again. _

_**Nate River… Near… N…**_

_Along with Mello both of them were considered to become L's substitute. They were like two sides of the great detective. Near was analytic. He was patient always getting the information and only then acting. Mello was the manifestation of L's offensive side. Action. Improvisation. Unusual way of thinking that sometimes could not be calculated. These skills however were mixed with Impatience, Hot –Headness, and no appreciation of human life. They were rivals. They were friends. But they have never been partners. Until the day…_

_That was the day when everything must have ended. The day their ultimate goals would come true. They looked at each other. Near was in his favourite pose half-sitting with his fingers on various wooden dolls. They looked. They watched. They planned. They waited._

_Light looked at Mikami standing in front of them manically looking his at his arm clock fanatically whispering __**"36… 37… 38… 39…"**_

"_**Near.. Victory is mine" **__malevolently grinning whispered Yagami._

"_**40!"**__ exclaimed Mikami with everyone except Near preparing to die. That would be a great final for the whole chain of actions. That day must hame become the triumph of Kira. His once and forever victory over L and his followers. The day when Kira would become the Ultimate Justice. The key word is __**'would'**__. The day… The only day Nate and Michaelle really cooperated with each other. The last day of Mello. That was the day that became the culmination for the Kira's pursue and arrest. Yagami Light. Kira. L. Those three people died that day with Ryuk writing down the name of Kira. That was the end for everything. And now in the world of absolute nothing there is eternal boredom again. _

He looked at the notebook in his bone hands. In the cave of absolute darkness where even the brightest light would di did he sit. That was an old Shinigami. Above his enormous figure which consisted of bones only were gorgeous clothes of black material with every piece of it fusing with the dark atmosphere around him. The ink pictures in the notebook of his were moving. Here is Yagami Light picking up the notebook. Here is him with the lifeless body of L on his hands. And here is him lying on the stairs with his heartbeat slowing down. And at last here is new incarnation of his. Shinigami. What an irony.

That was great fun. He looked at another book. It differed from the one he held. His was black with slight red lines whirling in the form of word _**'Mortem'**_. On the top of cover was a little white skull with blood-red rubies installed in the place of the eyes. While the one he looked at was absolutely different. It did not have any permanent color. The thing is that as soon as he took it it started to alternate its appearance. He remembered. That was the one he used to see what he wanted. Millenniums ago when he was interested in the world they stood above he found this book. If his memories were correct the book can show anything you want. It can even show you…

_**I want to see… the world without the birth of Kira…**_

_**That was the day when King of Shinigami found a new world… The one that will attract him even more…**_

**Okay! So you read it and I want to ask you if I should write about the world His Majesty saw or not.**


End file.
